The Biostatistics Core provides state-of-the-art statistical support for all SARC SPORE projects and investigators. The overall goal ofthe SARC SPORE is to better understand the etiology of sarcoma and its histologies, and to develop biomarkers and M new treatment options for sarcoma patients. The Biostatistics Core will provide statistical consultation and collaboration on all aspects of design, analysis and interpretation of the clinical trials and laboratory experiments. Core personnel will work closely with project leaders to ensure that the Biostatistics Core provides state-of-the-art statistical support. The primary objectives of the Biostatistics Core are to: 1. Provide study design and review all laboratory, animal, and clinical studies including feasibility assessment, power analysis, and sample size estimation; 2. Collaborate in the project data analysis, interpretation of results, and writing of final study reports and manuscripts; 3. Facilitate prospective collection, entry and quality control of data for the basic science experiments; and collaborate with the clinical trials core to facilitate quality control of clinical data; and 4. Develop and evaluate statistical methods for experimental design and data analysis. To ensure those aims are met, constant, regular communication among core personnel of this Biostatistics Core, SPORE projects and other Cores is needed, Regular weeKly conference calis among project and core leaders will review progress on clinical trials, laboratory studies and data analysis, ensure issues are recognized/addressed, and apprise leaders of developments.